A Mother's lonliness
by DeathMasterUsa
Summary: Mima is taking Marisa's leaving hard and Shinki is still dealing with Alice being gone,so how will a visit to the she-devil herself end up for Mima during such sad times?  T for mild cursing, shoujo ai, Mima/Shinki.Oneshot.


**I was bored and couldn't stop thinking about Mima, plus I thought it would be nice. I don't own Touhou or any of its characters those all belong to ZUN! Plz enjoy!**

Flickering of a light going on and off, it started to bother Mima, she was having a hard time already and that light was just making her irate, but then again when you go to a cheap dirty bar like this light was the least of your problems. Mima laid her head down and moaned, she hated this, why did this happen? Why was the great magician Mima here? Didn't she used to be all kinds of badass back when that little shrine maiden start out? But no, here was Mima...She wasn't out trying to challenge every authority in Gensokyo, She wasn't training her apprentice while showing off how awesome she was, and she wasn't the same prideful, proud, jerkass Mima that she used to be.

No...That Mima was not her, that Mima wouldn't be at a rat bar outside the Myouren Temple drowning herself in cheap alcohol, she wouldn't be cluching her heart in pain, she would be back talking everyone and curse the hell out of them, then flip them off " Master Spark" style. Yet she was that very same Mima...No one in all the world who if they were to see her now would believe it, she was so utterly pathetic, she could only think, Why?...Why does it hurt so much? Dammit! Why?

She covered her head and muffled her sobs with her long blue sleeves, she didn't need people to see her crying, she was miserable not undignified. She raised her hand and gestured for the bar keep to set her up another round, the bar keep smiled and sent another drink Mima's way, though Mima didn't even bother to stop it. The glass fell over and covered her with its contents, she just laid there and didn't say anything, the barkeep though ran up and started apologizing, but noticed that Mima was unresponsive.

"Uh...Hello...Are you alright miss?" The bar keep/ monk asked.

" Yeah...just bugger off..." Mima responded half-heartedly.

"You sure you don't sound alright...If there's a problem I perhaps I cou-"

"Shut up...You can't do ssssquat...No one can do anything...She's gone..."

"Excuse me, but don't understand.."

"SHE'S F**KING GONE! After all those freaking years! I poured everything into her! I put every ounce of my knowledge and strength into her, and for what! Just for her to up and leave me!" Mima yelled with all the fury she could muster.

She got up and drunkenly floated out of the bar leaving the bar keep with a frighten look, she wobbled a bit toward the magic forest, but stopped in her tracks. She just couldn't get any closer to the forest, the memories that lived within it were too painful ...So where the Hell could she stay?

...

Shinki sat on her throne and looked boredly at Makai, though she had created all this it still got boring after along time, she sighed and made some dolls appear. They resembled her adopted daughter, Alice, but unlike her they were completely bent to Shinki's will. They danced and moved on there own, thinking their newly born thoughts and looked around in amazement, Shinki looked at them with pure melancholy. They looked like Alice, but they would never be her, nor could they fill the hole she made in her heart long ago.

She made a embittered face and cut their life strings, making them die and fall onto the palace floor lifelessly, she merely stared emotionlessly. Every emotion had died when her beloved child left her, even she...Yes, even the devil had a heart, a very wounded one, but one none the less. She almost felt like crying...Almost...but she felt that would not be fit for one like her.

*Bang, Bang, Bang!*

Shinki slowly turned her head in the direction of the noise, down the long hall of her throne room all the way to the large set of doors that stood infront, door's that were really bigger than necessary. Suddenly a body flew through the doors, crashing against the hard ground and bouncing up several times, finally coming to a stop at her feet. Shinki was only a bit surprised at this, but it happend one other time, she looked at the small body that lay infront...It was Yumeko.

Shinki quickly got down to check on her maid, she could feel that she was still alive, but could do no more battle as of now, she apparantly struggled to say something though.

"My lady...I'm sorry...I have failed...but it was...it was Mima!" She said before finally blacking out.

Shinki was very surprised, why would Mima come blasting her way into Pandemonium? Her and Shinki weren't all buddy-buddy, but she did come over and drink, and at least she was company, much better then the boring everyday scenes of Makai. Shinki teleported Yumeko back to her room and prepared herself for the evil spirit that refused to crossover, but what came was completely unexpected.

Mima came in alright, but she was wobbling and tipsy, and something about her was completely off. She did not walk ( or rather float) in with that prideful, cocky attitude of hers, instead she came in looking like what the cat dragged in, it was completely unlike her. She wobbled up to Shinki and fell into her, Shinki caught her and could hear something coming from her...it was sobbing. She was crying?

Mima clinged to Shinki's dress skirt, crying loudly and uncontrolably, Shinki was simply frozen in place. She just couldn't believe the sight before her, not only was the powerful evil spirit Mima crying, but she had just shot her way down through Hell, only to collapse with tears into Shinki's skirts. Shinki had seen many things, but this took the cake...She felt like pushing the woman off, but she just looked so pathetic, like a child.

"It's your fault..." Mima said suddenly with pain in her voice.

"W-What are you talking about?" Shinki asked, not at all knowing what the madwoman meant.

"It's your fault! It's your fault that Marisa left me! It's your fault that my child has abandoned me!"

"Wha-...I did nothing! I don't even know what's going on! You crazed idiot, you came and shot up the place, shoved your crying face into my skirts, and start blaming me for something I had no hand in!"

"You raised that Wh*rish girl, Alice, didn't you? She took my girl from me! So it is your fault!"

"Don't You Dare Slander My Child's Name! Grow Up why don't you!" Shinki slapped Mima across the face, and let her fall to her wobbly knees.

"You think You're the only one that's lost a child! Ha! I've got news for you! I lost my child too!...But No! You want to blame everyone else for your loss! You know what? She grew up! Like mine...She grew too old to accept our decisions for them, but you want to selfishly have her to yourself! Well listen up! They are too old for us! We can't baby them any longer...no matter how much we hate it...We have to let them go! We have to let them decide their own fate! We can't smother them any longer...I hate it too, but don't blame me for your loss...Because even the devil cries for her child...Even the devil mothered a child.." Shinki said, before herself breaking down into tears.

Both seemed to cry for a long while, up till they could no longer make tears, till their eyes stung dry from the pain. They had become completely silent, neither saying a word to the other as they lay on the ground of Shinki's own throne room, Shinki herself got tired of the rough ground and made a soft matress appear below them.

"...Thanks." Mima murrmured.

"...Your welcome" Shinki replied.

"Ugh...I'm Sorry..."

"What was that?"

"...I'm sorry."

"Still can't hear!"

"I'm Sorry! Okay! Happy now! Yes Mima Just Apologized For Doing Something Wrong!"

"Glad to hear...I guess I should apologize for slapping you and yelling.."

"No...I deserved it..."

"Hmmm..."

"What...?"

"Oh Nothing..." Shinki lied, staring at Mima, which was bothering her.

"Seriously! What! Stop staring at me!"

"Like I said its nothing..."

"No! Stop it! Your eyeing me like a piece of meat!"

"Sorry...But your kinda cute...You know when your not being a loud mouth,rude *ss Jerk.."

"C-Cute? Did you just say I was cute!"

"Yeah...Among other things."

"Whatever...Fine go on being a creep...Oh, by the way I'm crashing here.."

"Your what?"

"Well I got nowhere to stay or go!"

"Fine..."

Shinki got up and offered a hand to Mima, who took it as she was still a bit tipsy from the beer, She muttered and got pulled up by Shinki. Shinki was polite enough to let her stay in whichever room she wanted, so Mima said she wanted to stay in Shinki's room...Shinki was puzzled, but allowed it anyway, turning to make a new room for herself to stay in.

"W-wait...Uhm...That is...You don't have to go." Mima said, grabbing Shinki's sleeve and tugging it so as not to let her leave.

Mima didn't want to admit to the she-devil that she actually felt very lonely, and desperate for anyones company, besides Shinki was the only other person Mima knew on friendly terms, despite the fact that they weren't really close, at least Marisa was less likely to come here.

Shinki wondered why Mima would stop her from leaving, because she certainly still remebers the beating Mima gave her durning that incident with the tours to earth, she remebers cursing Mima and yelling for her to never come again, but no later then a week or so Mima came bursting in wanting to have a drink and laze around for free. Oh, yes, how she remebered...Though she could have forgiven her for all that, had she and her child not defeated her Alice...Twice! So she really had to wonder...did she too feel the loneliness of parenthood?

"...Don't worry...I'm not going anywhere." Shinki said giving a smile, as if she were comforting her own child.

"...Well good I need to mooch off someone for the rest of eternity...and I guess your not too bad...Though we're gonna need a whole lotta sake, if this is gonna work." Mima said in her old cocky tone.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

Shinki turned back and walked into her bedroom, Mima grinning behind her, Shinki guessed that being with her was gonna be like raising a kid all over again, but at least she had someone to share her life with.


End file.
